Obsession
by Daine Alix
Summary: Luna and Draco...Don't ask where this one came from lol XD


It had started out as a thought, nothing too spectacular really, but considering that it came from Goyle, any thought at all was rather incredible. It started out as a tiny thought, flitting through the big lummox's head, and soon became a passing remark, almost a question, asked to the others. The others of course, being Draco, and Crab. It blurted itself out in the hallways as soon as they had passed by her.

"Do you think Looney Lovegood's ever been kissed?" He said suddenly, then gave a sort of quizzical look to himself and all those around him, as if pondering where in the hell that had come from.

"What!?" yelled out Crab and Draco all at once, even more confused then Goyle himself.

"Well, I dunno." He shrugged his big bulking shoulders dismally. "Has she?" All three turned to look behind them, as said girl seemed to be flitting around and garbling something unintelligible, almost as if calling something forth. Crab and Goyle suddenly shrieked with laughter, at the very thought, of _anyone _kissing _her_! Draco only chuckled, as if to save face, and continued staring.

And that's how it started. A thought into a question, a question into a thought, and finally a thought into an obsession. That's what she became to him, an obsession. He tagged it as a mere curiosity and then it wormed itself into his daily thoughts, even in his sleep. Day and night all he could think of was her, and her pale skin, skinny build and wispy voice. Her and her iridescent, thin lips that spoke such dreamy words. His lips soon were aching to touch hers and he found that he soon began to dream of kissing her. The moment the dreams started he vowed to end his torment.

He met up with her quite by accident, although he wouldn't deny that he had been searching for her for days. Then again, the moment you stop looking for something it usually shows up. And so had she, bumping into him and scattering his books and her magazines. He bent low to help her, not even realizing at first who it was, he was too preoccupied to really sneer or do anything malicious and her voice woke him from his daze.

"Are you sick Malfoy?" she asked in that wavering voice of hers.

"What?" he looked up and stared directly into her pale, silvery eyes and started.

"Well," she went on with a sigh "You aren't being as especially mean today so I wondered if perhaps you had the-" she was cut short as he interrupted her.

"Lovegood." He said her name quickly and she raised a thin eyebrow in response. "Would you, meet me?" he finished. "Later on I mean. In the transfiguration classroom perhaps?" she continued to stare, unfazed by his stuttering and red face.

"Allright. But if this, is to play a trick on me. Then I shall be very upset. You know Crumple-Horned Snorkacks can smell deciet a mile away. So ill be well aware." With another sigh she seemed to float away, and Draco found himself still crouching on the floor wondering about a crumple-horned-something.

He met her some time later, in the designated spot, and was surprised how, at the moment the door shut it was all that was on his mind. She was sitting off in the back, seemingly reading a book upside down and she took no notice of his entrance. He walked towards her then, and he gulped audibly as the distinctive sound of the door closing rang in his ears.

"Lovegood." He said again, only this time perhaps softer.

"Does it bother you?" she asked suddenly, still not looking up from her reading.

"Does what bother me?" he said, perhaps a little harsher.

"Saying my name. Does it bother you? You always seem to say Lovegood, so I wondered if maybe, my real name bothered you."

"Why on earth would it bother me!?" he snapped.

"Well, I don't know." She said finally looking up. "I suppose all those who call me Loony are quite bothered by Luna so I just assumed that maybe you were that kind of-"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"You really should stop interupting me like that Malfoy." She sighed as she set down her book. "Oh my, now Im doing it. Although I assure you, I have no problem with your name whatsoever." She nodded as if to convince herself. And Draco was taken aback for he actually found this cute!

"Im sorry Luna. I was just wondering, if you've ever been kissed."

"As a matter of fact no." she answered quickly and without hesitation. And he did the same.

"Can I kiss you?" She never spoke, never even opened her mouth, and yet, he felt as if she had screamed out yes. So he kissed her. Soft and quick when he soon found himself kissing her again, perhaps with more eagerness now. And she was kissing back. There they were, sitting in the middle of an abandoned classroom kissing. And he who was not one to be touched, let her put her arms around his neck. And she who was not one used to affection, found she liked his arms around her waist.

They became so absorbed they hadnt heard the clicking of shoes on the floor, they were so absorbed they hadnt heard the creaking of the door opening. They did however hear the shocked voice of Professer McGonagal.

"Oh my! Why arnt you two at dinner?" she inquired. "More importantly, what are you doing?"

"Only kissing professer." Luna replied bluntly. MacGonogal sputtered at this and Draco smirked.

"Now professor if you'll _excuse us_, we have plenty more kissing to do." He sneered.

"10 points from Slytherin and 5 points from Ravenclaw!" she stuttered "and uh, please continue your _activities_ elsewhere." With that she turned and left, hearing a light, wispy giggle escape from the door before it closed.


End file.
